


救赎

by MoeFantine



Category: Dororo (Anime 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoeFantine/pseuds/MoeFantine





	救赎

夜里气候一阵阵湿冷，少年披着一件薄薄的长袍，拖着疲倦的身子朝着自己的房门走去。膝盖上的伤已然痛得有些麻木了，多宝丸却也顾不上包扎，只是任凭它断断续续淌着血水，晚风呼啸着吹起了单薄的衣衫，呼吸间的冷气冰得直叫人牙齿打颤，他颓然散落着长发，月色的光辉映照着他发间的露水。

形单影只的少年立在月下，凝望着湖水中一池败落的樱花。

他路过母亲的房门前，恍惚间，他记起自己今天似乎还未向母亲请过安，他踉跄着朝她敞开的房门走近了几步，没走几步却又停了下来，他看到，在这过不了多久便要入梦的时辰，母亲却仍然坐在那个供奉神像的木台旁，怀里紧抱着那个小小的无头神像。就在这一刻，巡夜的下人们尽数熄灭了宅邸的墙壁上挂着的用来照明的火把，他转过身来仰起头，夜幕高悬的明月是他眼前所见的唯一光亮。

刹那间，少年感到无比孤独。

身为独子，他不是不想体贴自己那终日郁郁寡欢的母亲，他明白自己的确是怜惜她的。他心疼她那孱弱多病的身子，便把家族传授的一身武艺全用在了打猎上，尽是从外面抓些珍禽异兽来给她食补，他甚至有些怨恨对母亲的愁绪视而不见的父亲。但他又时常觉得，他能做的也仅仅止步于此了，他其实根本无法替母亲消解那份深沉的愁思，他只是在心里疼惜着母亲，来给自己一些为人子女的慰藉罢了。

承认自己得不到母亲的疼爱这件事时常令多宝丸觉得痛苦。相比起承认自己不能够优秀到博母亲一笑，他更愿把这份母子关系的隔断归罪于那件让母亲遭受了巨大打击的事情上。他明白，自己已渐渐长大，已不能像小时候那样再去奢求什么，但随着时间的变化，多宝丸终究是察觉到了，即使他在人世间不停地摔打，迫使自己的心变得冷硬，他还是时常会感到疼痛，因为母亲那份已经近乎冷淡的温柔。

就在刚才，他在父亲的书房前跪了几个时辰，他不断地恳求父亲把他编入军队，让他随军出征，他不要求军衔与身份，就算只做个无名小卒也无半句怨言。他知道，和父亲手下的那些能臣猛将相比，他实在是没有太多经验，且过于年轻，他只是想着，如果他的血水能挥洒在这方他渴望守护的土地上，就算他的生命早已注定要为了这个国家燃尽，他便也不算虚度了这大好的光阴。他跪得双膝发软，冷汗直冒，终于支撑不住身体而软倒在地上，地板上甚至落下了点点血迹，而高高在上的父亲只是盯着他的书卷，漠然表达了一次拒绝之后便不再向他投去目光。

于母亲而言，他是不受宠爱的儿子；于国家而言，他是无法尽责的臣子——也或许他什么都不是，他只是正在经历着每一位少年人都要经历的迷茫，他只是不知道，偌大的天下，他还能将自己置身于何处。多宝丸抽出腰间悬挂着的佩剑，他出神地端详着这把剑，剑刃的色泽锋利而又冰冷。这是父亲赠予他的剑，是一把历经了极致锻造的好剑，它用上好的铁淬炼而成，它曾在地狱般的真火中千锤百炼。然而在多宝丸的眼中，它也不过是一块略显名贵的废铁罢了，因为它从未经历过血汗的洗礼——就像自己一样。

多宝丸拖着疲累的身躯继续一步步向前走去，他走到了母亲的房门前，然而这一次，他没有像往常那样默默离开，而是径直走了进去。

神明能够带来希望吗？他开口问母亲。许久未曾言语，说话间，他竟连齿间的磨合竟也变得生涩了。他也不知自己到底在向谁发问，或许在他心中，他其实已不再渴求这个问题的答案，他累了，他只是想为自己疲惫的思绪做一个彻彻底底的终结，在那一刻，他甚至怜悯起了整日把希望寄托于那尊小小的佛像上的母亲。

闻言，母亲放下了佛像，这一次，她没有像往常那样只是沉浸在她自己的愁思中，而是回过头来看着他。在面对多宝丸时，她从未表达过自己对他的感情，亦说不出身为他母亲的骄傲，因为她觉得愧对于他，这种复杂的情感也时常令她觉得痛苦。

“神明可能永远也不会带来希望，却能带来救赎。”

她看着自己这个优秀的小儿子，缓缓开了口。多宝丸转过身来，一瞬间，他看到她忧伤却充满了坚毅的眼神中映出屋内蜡烛燃烧时飘落的点点星火。

如果如母亲所言，那么母亲等来她的救赎了吗？

自己的救赎，又在何处呢？

那天过后，多宝丸牢牢地记住了这句话。有时，他仿佛能够明白，有时却又隐隐约约地参不透。他只知道，如果那个能够为他带来救赎的神明真的存在，那么他愿意用余下的生命去等待他的降临，哪怕现在的他一无所获。

日月交替，山河流转，转眼间已是三月。

窗子外传来了雀儿清脆的啼叫声，空气清爽，日头当空，这个季节难得一连几天都是这样的春日晴空，然而这会儿已经到了用饭的时间，百鬼丸却迟迟没有回府。不多会儿，几个下人低垂着脑袋，浑身脏污、一脸为难地走进门来，多宝丸看着他们几个支支吾吾的模样便心下了然。看到坐在一旁的母亲脸上又泛起了担忧的神色，多宝丸笑了笑，撩开袍子便起了身。

“你们先下去罢，我去找。”

找不到哥哥是常事。因为母亲担心得紧，几乎他只要一长时间不回来，家里就得派人出去找他。自从两个月前相认之后，居无定所的哥哥便在家里住下了，那个名唤多罗罗的小女孩也因此寄住在了府里。但多宝丸知道，这规规矩矩的日子终究是栓不住他的，哥哥就像只山猫一样喜爱窜来窜去，不肯按部就班地闲在一处，加上母亲对他的宠溺，家里上至父母下至仆人都早已经习惯了他整日的不安分。

但母亲与下人们不知道的是，对于多宝丸来说，每天外出找他行踪不定的兄长其实是一桩乐事。时间一长，他已经能够推断出哥哥平日爱去哪些地方，河边，桥下，宅邸内的后花园，有时甚至是山上——百鬼丸有一次追着一只从未见过的山禽跑出去很远，正午的时候多宝丸带人去找，找到他的时候已经到了吃晚饭的时辰。又或者，他前一天假装不经意地跟哥哥提起某处他从未去过的新奇地儿，第二天一准儿就会在那里找到他。

对于多宝丸来说，这更像是一个游戏，这是属于他和哥哥之间的一个开诚布公的秘密。

他教百鬼丸骑马，他们一块打猎游玩、一起吃饭睡觉，他们看起来是那么亲密无间，就像他们两人从小一块长大似的。每天用饭时，他会仔细观察哥哥喜欢吃什么样的菜式，便悄悄叮嘱厨师多做他最爱吃的那几样，父亲时而赠予他各式新奇的兵器，他便要撒娇再求一件一样的偷偷拿给自己的兄长。在面对兄长时，多宝丸常常觉得觉得自己就像一个多了新玩具的小孩，那份多了个同自己年龄相仿的至亲的新鲜感久而不消，他明白自己的哥哥不是什么玩具，但他就是无法对他冷漠。

多宝丸记得，自己第一次试着教他念自己的名字时，他把哥哥的手指轻轻贴在自己的嘴唇上，让他感受口唇说话时形状的变化。当百鬼丸认真地用不稳的嗓音磕磕绊绊地念出自己的名字时，那一瞬间他几乎喜极而泣。

不知道是不是因为自己已经孤单了太久，他无法克制自己想亲近他的感情，甚至恨不得把这十几年来父亲与母亲对他的亏欠以及自己亲情上的空缺在一朝一夕全部弥补，他对哥哥的宠溺有时连母亲看了都要笑着摇头。只有短短两个月的时间，他却感觉自己和哥哥似乎已经在一起生活了十几年，他们已经亲密得足够了解彼此，似乎从未分离过。

多宝丸一路走到了大院里，这会儿，多罗罗正在院子里跟着几个下人一起锄地做工，以此来赚取一点赏钱。她看到多宝丸走过来，便绽开一个大大的笑脸，她放下手里的活计，张开胳膊，一遍挥舞一边扯着嗓门招呼着他。

“少爷，您是不是又找不到大哥了？”

待多宝丸走近，多罗罗便笑盈盈地问他。她聪慧伶俐、善良开朗，并且在百鬼丸周游列国的时候，她一路帮了他不少忙，因此多宝丸很喜爱她，平日里悄悄给了她许多好处。他在多罗罗面前蹲下身来，笑着揉了揉她毛发蓬松的头顶，答道：“是啊，如果你看到了大哥，可千万别忘了知会我一声。他有这劲头到处跑来跑去，想必饿得也是极快的，家母担心他吃不上饭，正愁呢。”

多罗罗听了这一席话却不禁笑了起来，说：“我倒觉得，今儿个变成这样，都是多宝丸少爷把他给惯的。大哥肯定也是觉得，他不论跑到哪儿您都能把他给找回来，仗着您宠他就四处乱跑。我也真是不明白，来到这个地方都个把月了，他对外头的那股子新鲜劲儿居然还没消散……”

也不知为什么，这番话听得多宝丸心里像是被热气腾腾的温泉水蒸过了一样舒坦。他心情极好地揉着多罗罗的一头乱毛，笑眯眯地从腰间别着的布袋里拎出一串铜钱，放到她手里，说：“你要是一会儿得了空，就去后街的糕点铺切两斤桂花糕回来。我只要两块，剩下的你可以都留着。”

多罗罗领了钱，谢过他便欢天喜地地跑了。

多宝丸看着她一蹦一跳朝前跑去的身影，却突然想起一件不相干的事。他想起自己曾问过她，为何管兄长叫大哥，却只叫自己少爷。那时，多罗罗回答他说：“我也不过是个身份低贱的人，从没结交过什么贵族老爷，我不了解什么样的人才能称之为贵族，但多宝丸少爷在我眼里就是真正的贵族。叫您大哥，就好像把您与我这等人污合在了一处，仿佛玷污了您这身气质和尊贵的身份似的。”

的确，他自小知书达礼、精通骑射，他的身份与条件也的确把他教养成了一个真正的贵族，与父亲交好的达官贵人们也都说他实在过于优秀，邻国想要联姻的家族更是数不胜数。他的相貌、才能、身世，无一不能成为他自满的资本，然而在百鬼丸面前，他宁愿把这些东西全部舍弃，只希望自己能够更多地接近他一分。

多宝丸心里很明白，与从小娇生惯养的自己不同，百鬼丸能有今天，靠的完完全全是他自己杀出的一条血路。为了夺回身体，他一路拼杀着，倾注着自己的血汗，一刻也未曾停下，在自己的眼中，他的坚韧与强大、他传奇的经历就像天神一样熠熠夺目。初次相遇的时候，兄长与魔神厮杀打斗的场景深深刻印在他的脑海中，面对战斗时强大得能够以一敌百的哥哥时，他没有恐惧，有的只是全然的仰慕。

他终于明白自己为何如此向往他，因为他渴望能够像他一样强大而自由。

多宝丸一边想着这些往事，一边沿着路慢慢走着，然而他先后去了几处地方，却都没寻到他大哥。多宝丸正暗暗思忖着是不是遗漏了什么地方，却听到不远处的山里正回荡着怪物的嘶叫声，他心里登时升腾起了一股不祥的预感，他总觉得那尖利的鸣叫似乎与哥哥有关。于是他立刻转身跑回家备马，骑上马便直奔向那发出声音的地方。

他一刻也不停地一路骑马到了山脚下，果然看到了不远处的百鬼丸正和那只孽畜正厮杀着。那是一头狮身猛兽，额角长着三五只眼睛，尾巴粗且奇长，体型庞大，周身冒着麟麟火焰，身上已有多处还在冒着鲜血的伤痕；它明明已是奄奄一息的模样，眼中却还是怒火满载，恶狠狠地瞪视着百鬼丸。而百鬼丸与它对峙着，他的胸口处似乎被抓伤，冒出的血肉填满了那道深似沟壑的伤痕。

目视此景，多宝丸猛然想到，哥哥好像几乎每个月都有那么几日是自己无论如何都寻不到的，他会在傍晚时带着一身疲惫回家，身上带着三两处伤痕，回家后倒头便睡，无论如何询问都问不出个缘由来。自己那时只当是他在外玩把自己弄伤了，为他治好伤之后便没有放在心上，现下看来应该也是像现在这样，让这些妖兽或魔神缠上了——哥哥许是怕自己与母亲担心，便自己寻了僻静之处去与它们厮打。多宝丸心中顿觉懊恼，本想着哥哥在自己家中已经足够安全，万万想不到还会有妖兽寻来，本以为万事周全，不想却还是疏忽大意了。

现下的情况已不容许他思考太多，多宝丸担心着百鬼丸的身体抵不住那猛兽的攻击，喝了一声马便朝着他们冲过去，想要助他一臂之力。而百鬼丸听到声音，看到不远处的弟弟竟单枪匹马寻了过来，心下大吃一惊，他想要阻止多宝丸，奈何他的身体状况已濒临极限。在夺回声音后，他也只当自己无论做出什么怪异的表达多宝丸都能明白，所以也就没有特意去学说话，唯一会说的也只有多宝丸和自己的名字罢了。

“多宝丸！”

百鬼丸心中焦急不已，便朝着弟弟奔过来的方向大喝了一声，想要阻止他。他吼叫得太过用力，觉得喉咙像是破了似的变得生疼，一股腥甜味道直直奔涌上来。

与自己不一样，多宝丸还未上过战场，平日里即使训练得再完美也是徒劳——他终究是没见过血的；与普通人的厮杀都尚未经历过，更何况是这毫无人性的畜生。而不远处那孽畜看出百鬼丸的思绪有一瞬间的混乱，竟想趁虚而入，嘶吼了一声便直直朝着他猛扑过去。而马上就要接近他们的多宝丸见慌乱的他来不及反应，似乎就要被那孽畜喷着热气的血盆大口吞噬了，他便腿一使力踢掉了马镫，直冲着百鬼丸扑过去，想替他挡下那一击。

他紧紧拥着百鬼丸的身体滚到了地上，猛兽的尖牙深深地刺入了他的腰侧，一道血柱霎时喷溅了出来，一瞬间的剧痛使他痛苦地嘶叫出声。直到他叫得喉咙里只剩下喘息，直到他再也发不出声音，他的身体也已然感觉不到痛了——巨大的痛楚猛地浇灌了周身，痛得他连神经都麻痹了。他勉力睁开酸涩发红的眼睛，他看到百鬼丸正不可置信地盯着自己，他颤抖着咬着与自己形状一样的尖牙，他瞪得一双通红的眼睛，那怒火中烧的眼中正汹涌地冒出眼泪。

他不知道生生捱下这一击的自己会不会就此死去，他也明白，或许就算自己不这么莽撞地冲上去，哥哥也能顺利制服那头猛兽，毕竟，他的兄长可是那位迄今为止从未失败过的真正的战神。他怕极了，他感觉到自己的四肢在不受控制地发着抖，他的脑海中被多种混乱的情绪所干扰着，但他很清楚自己没有一丝一毫的后悔，因为他无法眼睁睁地目睹兄长受到伤害。

他别无所求，只要他安然无恙。

只是自己可能没办法和哥哥一块儿吃那块桂花糕了，他恍惚地想着，又自嘲般地轻笑了一下。自己不过是为哥哥挡下一次攻击，竟就如此骄傲自满，性命可能都不保的情况下却还在想这种微不足道的小事。他轻轻低下头，与百鬼丸鼻尖相抵，就像是在安抚他似的。这温热的触感让他觉得无比满足。

百鬼丸小心地从他身下抽出身体，他咬下那截义肢后便直冲着那怪物飞扑过去，猛力一击，那锋利的刀刃毫无犹豫地贯穿了那畜生的身体，把它生生劈成了两半，滚烫的血液从天上飞溅而下，像是下了一场淅淅沥沥的小雨。本来先前百鬼丸看到那妖怪的血红灵魂尚未成形，便想着或许可以饶它一命，战斗时也一直只守不攻，避免拿了它的要害，所以厮斗许久也未分高下，时间一长难免招架不住。然而现在多宝丸受此重伤，他便再也无法变得冷静，他恨得咬牙切齿，一心只想取它性命。

百鬼丸背着他回到家之后，家里连夜从城外请来了最好的大夫来替多宝丸医治。连续几天高烧不退，他的意识时有时无，有几次睁开眼的时候，他看到母亲在一旁轻声哭泣着，而百鬼丸低垂着头，一动不动地跪守在一旁。

他看到百鬼丸胸前的那道伤已经被包扎好了，便放下心来闭上了眼睛，悄悄把手从被子里伸出去，把百鬼丸一只捏成拳的手偷偷拽到暖和的被子里，轻轻地握着，贪婪地攫取他的体温，而那手的主人只迟疑了一瞬，便更加用力地握住了多宝丸的手。

多宝丸感觉到自己的意识像是正在逐渐飘散似的变得微弱，但他还是能够实实在在感受到，这有生以来的第一次，属于他的神明赐予他的痛与羁绊。能有他一直陪伴着自己，多宝丸已不再要求什么希望，他握着哥哥的手，闭着眼睛仔细地感受着周遭的一切，巨大的欢欣与痛楚交杂着猛烈地充斥着他的思绪。

恍然间，他似乎也终于能够感知到那时母亲话中蕴含着的意义。他呢喃着，仿佛第一次读它似的，轻轻念出了自己已在心中复述过千百次的那句话。

神明可能永远也不会带来希望，却能带来救赎。


End file.
